


Looks Like We'll Be Trapped Here for a While

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, kinda cheesy but I'm gonna embrace it, originally written 2/29/2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: Nico stopped in his tracks and turned towards Will. “The Aphrodite cabin is planning to prank us. Today.”Will raised his eyebrows. “How do you know?”"They were talking about it. I just heard them.”Sighing as if it were just what he was expecting to hear this morning, Will reached up to scratch the back of his head. “Okay. What do you want to do about it?”Nico pondered this for a moment. “I think we should hide.”“Hide? Where?” Will asked. “We can’t leave camp, and it’ll be awfully boring to stay in the forest or something all day.”After a quick mental scan of all possible locations, Nico realized there was only one unfortunate solution.“Um…how about my cabin?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "looks like we'll be trapped for a while..." Enjoy:)

It was during breakfast that Nico overheard the Aphrodite cabin discussing an elaborate plan that just so happened to involve him.

The first few words he caught as he passed by their table made him blush slightly, because they had to do with a certain blond-haired son of Apollo, but then when he listened a bit more closely, he realized that what they had in mind involved the two of them. Setting his tray of food at the Hades table—he’d eat it later, maybe—he quickly made his way over to the Apollo kids and tapped Will on the shoulder.

“Will. I need to talk to you.”

Will whirled around in his seat and all his siblings glanced up at the new arrival. “Yes?”

Nico cleared his throat. “In private.”

Will immediately nodded and stood up, and they rushed away, trying their hardest to ignore the _oohs_ and snickers thrown their way.

Once they were a safe enough distance from the rest of the demigods, Nico stopped in his tracks and turned towards Will. “The Aphrodite cabin is planning to prank us. Today.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “How do you know?”

"They were talking about it. I just heard them.”

Sighing as if it were just what he was expecting to hear this morning, Will reached up to scratch the back of his head. “Okay. What do you want to do about it?”

Nico pondered this for a moment. “I think we should hide.”

“Hide? Where?” Will asked. “We can’t leave camp, and it’ll be awfully boring to stay in the forest or something all day.”

After a quick mental scan of all possible locations, Nico realized there was only one unfortunate solution.

“Um…how about my cabin?”

Nico was very aware of his own face flushing at the suggestion, but he hadn’t expected Will to blush as well.

“Uh, yeah. Okay. Sure,” he replied awkwardly. “Should we maybe have some breakfast first?”

Nico considered it—after all, the camp breakfast buffet selections were quite delicious—but he came to the conclusion that it would be better off if the entirety of Camp Half-Blood _didn’t_ see Nico and Will walking to breakfast together, late. Nico knew it, and he was pretty sure Will got the message, too.

“I have some snacks and a coffee machine in my cabin,” he decided. “We’ll be fine.”

***

Will plopped down onto a bed as soon as they entered the cabin. 

 _Nico’s_ bed, which made the son of Hades turn away. “I’ll get started on the coffee.”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while,” Will noted as he was busy mixing the drinks. “Do you have any games, or movies?”

Nico frowned. “Um…no, sorry.”

That was a lie, and he knew it. But there was no way he was going to mention—

“What’s this?”

He whirled around. In Will’s hand was a box of old Mythomagic cards. Nico cursed himself for leaving them out on his nightstand.

“It’s…a game I used to play, when I was little,” he replied carefully.

Will looked up at him. “Do you still remember how to play?”

He felt his entire face turning red. “Well…kind of, I guess, but I’ve outgrown it…”

Will glanced at the back of the box. “What’s the attack power of Athena?”

“Five thousand,” Nico replied automatically, and then immediately groaned. That stupid game was so hardwired into his brain, and now Will was going know how much of a weird geek he was—

But Will was smiling. “That’s adorable. Teach me how to play.”

***

After hours of Mythomagic lessons, involving a lot of laughing, sarcastic remarks about the gods, and Nico blushing overtime when Will called him a nerd, Will leaned back against the bed and yawned.

“That was really fun,” he said with a smile. “Thanks for teaching me, Nico. We should play again sometime.”

Nico gathered up all the scattered cards and returned them to their box. “I guess so,” he replied. Then he glanced at the clock. “It’s getting late. I wonder if the Aphrodite kids have given up on their prank by now.”

“What was the prank, anyways?” Will asked.

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know. I just heard one of them say they were ‘so excited for the prank on Will and Nico.’”

Will smiled again. “Should we feel bad about ruining their plans?”

Nico shook his head. “No way.” Then he was done cleaning up the game, and was left awkwardly crouched on the floor, staring at Will in front of him.

Will stood up and stuck out his hand to pull Nico up. “C’mon. Let’s go find them and ask what they’re up to.”

Nico gladly accepted the offer. He took Will’s hand, and then didn’t let go after he stood up. Will didn’t drop it either. Both glanced down at their intertwined fingers, and then at each other, and decided to leave it.

Somehow, to Nico, it felt so _natural_ , like they had been doing this for ages, and he wondered if Will felt the same.

***

They didn’t have to go very far to find the Aphrodite kids. In fact, two of them, plus a son of Jupiter, were standing right outside Nico’s door.

Nico nearly fell backwards, and probably would have, if not for Will grabbing tightly to his wrist.

“What in _Hades_ are you guys doing here?” he yelped. “How long have you been outside my cabin?”

Piper, Lacy, and Jason all laughed in unison. “Oh, nothing,” Piper replied. “We’ve just been waiting for you two to come out of there—no pun intended.”

“You’ve been in there all day,” Jason added, smirking. “May I ask what you’ve been up to?”

Nico scowled as he felt his face heating up. “I think the more important question is what have _you_ guys been up to,” he responded. “I heard that the Aphrodite cabin was planning a prank on me and Will, so we were hiding from you all.” Then he turned to Jason. “I can’t believe _you_ were involved, too.”

Piper giggled again. “ _I_ can’t believe you fell for it.”

“Fell for what?”

“The prank!” Piper replied. “There was no real prank, all along, you know—it was just to get you and Will to spend the day together in your cabin!” Then all three fell into another laughing fit.

Nico was tempted to summon his father's entire army of military zombies and unleash his fury upon them, but Will tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face him.

“You know, I’m not sure if I’d consider that a prank. I enjoyed spending the day with you in your cabin.”

Nico stared at the grass, breathing in and out as slowly as he could to calm his nerves. “Yeah, I guess…I kind of did too.” And that was the truth. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a real friend, someone he could rely on for both comfort and enjoyment. He hoped Will would stay in his life for a while, and maybe that friendship could even develop into something else.

But there was no way Nico di Angelo was going to let Piper, Jason, and Lacy get away with any prank they threw at him.

“Will, I’ve got an idea.”

 


End file.
